Warm By The Fire
by CunningVixen20
Summary: Traducción de la historia original, Warm by the fire de TeaWriter. Layla, devastada por el rechazo de Will, se encuentra a si misma en el Papel de Arroz donde cierto Warren Peace esta trabajando el turno de la tarde. Despues de la fiesta en casa de Will.


Notas de la Autora: No estoy completamente segura si el final es lo que quería. Vamos a ver. Warren Peace y Layla siempre han sido mi pareja favorita de Sky High. Will Stronghold era demasiado inmaduro para mi gusto. Este Oneshot toma lugar justo después de que Gwen le dijera a Layla que se fuera de la fiesta de Will, y ella se va algo confusa. Disfrútenlo, y en verdad apreciaría si también pudieran criticar mi trabajo. :)

Nota mía: La historia NO me pertenece, le pertenece a TeaWriter. Yo simplemente me enamore de la historia al leerla y decidí traducirla luego de darme cuenta de que había muy pocas historias de esta pareja. En fin, espero que disfruten de la misma forma que disfrute yo. ;D

xx

Layla Williams se sentía como si la hubieran dejado sin oxigeno. Imágenes de Gwen y Will pasaban por su mente a la vez que sus ojos se desbordaban de lágrimas contenidas. Caminó rápidamente por las hileras de casas, oyendo nada más que el desaire de Gwen repitiéndose una vez más en su mente. En algún lugar en una pequeña esquina, pensó que oyó a alguien diciéndole que respirara. Negó con la cabeza y aceleró el ritmo, rompiendo en una carrera acelerada. Sus piernas temblaban. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular. Quería estar cerca de… Ella necesitaba estar cerca de…

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba a las afueras de un calmado restaurante con luces de neón algo desgastadas. El Papel de Arroz. Warren. Atravesó abruptamente la puerta, hacienda caso omiso a la amable mesera que le pregunto con cuantos venía. Camino por el restaurante hacia la parte trasera. Empujo a un lado a los asombrados trabajadores y busco desesperadamente por esa figura familiar de intensa masculinidad. Ahí. Determinadamente se dirigió hacia él, pasando a los empleados asiáticos que hablaban rápido y trataban de sacarla de la cocina.

Quien sea que lo haya empujado, pensó Warren, era algo débil como para estar en cualquier equipo de futbol. Un gruñido bailaba en sus labios cuando paró de lavar los platos para hacer frente a su interrupción no deseada. Hasta que escuchó unos sollozos. O más bien dicho, los sintió; esa calidez húmeda de sus lágrimas a través de su camisa, la esporádica agitación de su pecho mientras hundía su rostro en su espalada y se aferraba a su cintura. Suspiró. ¿Qué había hecho Will esta vez? En verdad, Warren decidió, ese chico no merecía todo el afecto que Layla le tenía.

La mente de Layla explotó con un millón de emociones a la vez que colapsaba contra el calor acogedor de la musculosa espalda de Warren. Sus brazos sujetaban la espalda de él mientras que su cuerpo se convulsionaba en desesperados sollozos. ¿Acaso Will no se preocupaba por ella? ¿Después de todo el tiempo en el que habían estado juntos? ¿Todas las veces que rieron y hablar… fueron en vano? Por otra parte, lentamente se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a Warren Peace. Su cuerpo parecía estar hecho con mil músculos, cada uno de ellos tonificado y duro. Su mente estaba dividida en dos. Entre todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su conciencia, dos eran las más notorias: El dolor por el chico de su niñez, y luego la extraña y creciente atracción por el joven contra el que estaba oprimida. Mmm, Dios Warren se sentía tan bien ahora mismo… Pero… Will… El dilema de Layla era horrible, asique prefirió concentrarse en llorar.

Warren se secó las manos en un paño y se volvió entre los brazos de Layla, subiendo sus brazos para consolar su tembloroso cuerpo. Hizo caso omiso de las miradas y susurros silenciosos de los demás trabajadores y suavemente la condujo hacia la puerta de atrás.

"Vamos," susurró contra su cabello a la vez que caminaban hacia su auto. Se las arregló para abrir la puerta trasera y entró con la angustiada pelirroja. Continuaron abrazándose en silencio, el cual sólo era roto por los suaves sollozos de Layla. Finalmente logro calmarse. Con un suspiro se sentó lentamente, liberando a Warren de sus brazos. El la soltó de mala gana y se le quedó mirando mientras ella se secaba los ojos y bajaba su mirada a sus manos de manera sombría.

"Asique hippie," aclaró su garganta. Ella lo miraba, parpadeando dos veces. "¿Quieres hablar?" ofreció. Lo contempló en silencio hasta sacudir su cabeza de forma negativa.

"Estoy cansada de esperar a que se dé cuenta," admitió. "Estoy cansada de esperar, y punto… Yo solo…" se quedó en silencio, volviendo a negar con la cabeza. Una pausa. Warren estudió a la chica mientras que esta jugaba con las mangas de algodón de sus puños. Su cabello caía sobre su rostro en cálidas ondas pelirrojas. Sus perfectos dientes se encontraban mordiendo la parte inferior de sus expresivos labios de forma inquieta. De repente lo invadió la necesidad de pasar su pulgar por su labio suavemente magullado, acariciar la suave y cremosa piel de su mejilla, pasar su áspera mano a través de la sedosa frescura de su cabello… Necesitaba concentrarse, inhaló fuertemente.

"Es un idiota," dijo sin rodeos, cruzándose de brazos. Layla lo miró levemente sorprendida. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"_Podrías _decir eso," bromeó, su estado de ánimo mejorando. Por su parte, Warren se encogió de hombros y la miro a los ojos.

"Es hora de que te des cuenta de que yo no me ando por las ramas, hippie." La sonrisa de Layla se hizo más grande y una risilla se escapo de sus labios. Ni siquiera sabía de qué se estaba riendo. Simplemente se sentía bien liberar la tensión que tenia dentro con una agradable y sencilla risita. Warren sintió como una sonrisa aparecía en su propio rostro, al mirarla echar su cabeza hacia atrás y reír con alivio. Decidió que su risa era tolerable, no- agradable de escuchar. Ella se calmo y lo miró.

"Warren," dijo de forma seria, "gracias. Por- por estar ahí para mí… Lamento haberte interrumpido en tu trabajo." Inclinó su cabeza y Warren podía imaginarla mordiendo su hermosamente rosado labio de manera insegura.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su mano encontró la de ella. Su boca se abrió suavemente y lo miro a los ojos. El tiempo se detuvo. Su mente gritaba un millón de cosas; algo relacionado con Warren Peace y el hecho de que estaba sosteniendo su mano. Su mano se sentía insoportablemente caliente en comparación con la propia. Sus oscuros ojos chocolate la miraban de manera intensa en sus propios ojos verdes. Ella quedó cautivada por él. Sus ojos, su mano acariciando la suya, la forma en que se inclinaba hacia adelante estudiando su rostro, el confuso suspiro que salió de él a la vez que decía su nombre de manera ronca. ¿Acababa de decir 'no digas nada'? ¿Acaso él le acababa de sonreír? Su cabeza daba vuelta con cada cosa que Warren hacía. Sintió como el tacto en su mano desaparecía, y una ola de decepción la llenaba, solo para dar paso a la sorpresa que la invadió al sentir la misma mano acariciar su mejilla.

Warren había estado luchando consigo mismo todo el tiempo. Parte de él sopesó la idea de hacerla suya ahí mismo, mientras que la otra mitad discutía que era la chica de Stronghold y estaba fuera de límites. Gruñó internamente. Al diablo con Stronghold. El muy idiota ni siquiera podía ver lo que tenía en frente de él. Era su propia perdida estúpida, Warren trataba de racionalizar. Sintió como ella se acercaba a su mano, cerró sus ojos al notar su respiración. Ella comenzó a morderse el labio nuevamente, hasta que su pulgar detuvo el movimiento. Suavemente pasó el pulgar a través de su labio inferior, admirando la forma en que ella entreabría sus labios al exhalar.

"Warren…" Layla gimió, sintiendo algo de calor. El se estremeció. Oírla decir su nombre de esa manera estaba haciendo algo ahí abajo.

"Layla," respondió, con algo de insistencia. Ella parpadeó lentamente, enfocándose en él de manera interrogante. Trato de pensar en una forma de plantear su pregunta, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Maldita sea. Tragó y preguntó bruscamente, "¿Yo o Stronghold?

Layla se sentó y soltó su mano. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Dónde había quedado su lealtad? ¿Qué había de Will? Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida Layla! Se reprendió a sí misma. Pero entonces… lo miro a través de sus pestañas. Entonces, todo estaba tranquilo. La decisión estaba clara. Claro, era un poco complicado, pero bueno, siempre existe el mañana para aclarar los detalles. Aquí y ahora, por otro lado…

Sintió sus manos en su pecho, deslizándose a sus hombros y rodeando su cuello, aun así ella no cortó la distancia que los separaba. La miro a los ojos y vio un deseo ardiente que provocó un mayor anhelo dentro de sí mismo.

"Tu," susurró Layla y eso fue todo lo que el necesitaba. Se inclino. Sus ojos cerrados cuando sus labios suavemente, oh-tan-suave, rozaron los de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico tan "peligroso" besara tan dulce? Sintió el agarre de sus caderas incrementar a medida que el beso se volvía más apasionado. Una de sus manos se deslizó a través de su mandíbula bien definida, mientras que la otra se entretenía con su cabello, el cual él no se había molestado en atar hoy. Sus manos dejaron sus caderas para agarrar su cabeza y profundizar el beso.

Finalmente, la necesidad de aire interrumpió su conversación sin palabras, y se apartaron, jadeando. El rostro de Layla esta sonrojado, y Warren disfrutaba maliciosamente la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba para reponer la falta de oxigeno.

"Warren," murmuro a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho.

"Hmm," enterró su nariz en su cabello mientras que sus fuertes brazos la apegaban a él.

"Eres increíble," ella se relajó en su abrazo mientras que inhalaba su aroma; el ligero toque de colonia, la fuerte esencia a comida China que había en su ropa, y el varonil aroma a sudor- todo era tranquilizadoramente Warren.

"Layla," ella sentía el estruendo de su voz profunda y tranquila, "He esperado mucho tiempo por ti, y si Stronghold viene, no te voy a dejar ir fácilmente."

"No hay de qué preocuparse," Layla sonrió contra su camisa al entender el significado oculto de lo que él estaba tratando de decir. "También te amo," fue su alegre respuesta.

xx

Espero que hayan disfrutado y si quieren alguna traduccion solo pidanla ;)

Besos

xx


End file.
